<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гнездо by sige_vic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176978">Гнездо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic'>sige_vic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кроули есть ангел, свобода и весь этот мир... И все было бы совсем хорошо, если бы не одна маленькая проблема, которая не может его не тревожить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гнездо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130523">Crash at Mine</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2">thinlizzy2</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Итак, предотвращение конца света оставило неизгладимые впечатления.</p><p>Конечно, встретились им на пути и сложные моменты. Кроули все еще передергивало, пусть и совсем чуть-чуть, когда он вспоминал объятый пожаром магазинчик Азирафаэля. А еще эту уверенность в том, что они вот-вот погибнут ужасной смертью. Не вполне в его вкусе, прямо скажем. Зато надо признать: то, как они с ангелом послали все население Рая и Ада на хуй стройными рядами, да вдобавок еще спасли гребаную Землю и все это сошло им с рук, понравилось ему прямо очень. И то, что случилось потом — их ужин в «Ритце», нежный румянец на щеках Азирафаэля, когда он наконец согласился, и то, как он мило ерзал под ним, когда Кроули заставил их одежду исчезнуть и прижал его к матрасу, — все это было просто идеально.</p><p>Но мир продолжил свое существование, и все просто по определению не могло идти так же идеально и дальше.</p><p>И все-таки дела шли очень даже хорошо. Азирафаэль, как и прежде, отправлялся каждый день в свой магазинчик, но теперь, повернув вечером табличку на «Закрыто», всегда возвращался к Кроули. Они разговаривали, слушали музыку, читали и ходили в театр. Выбирались в рестораны поесть — хотя ел в основном Азирафаэль, а Кроули небрежно ковырялся в тарелке и бесстыже таращился на Азирафаэля, пытаясь разгадать, как тот умудряется даже заглатывание кусочка лосося превратить в эротичное зрелище. Они пили смехотворно дорогое вино и прочие спиртные напитки, и все больше ночей заканчивалось тем, что Азирафаэль прилагал необходимые усилия, и его восхитительно горячее тело плавилось под прикосновениями Кроули. Кроули еще никогда не жилось лучше. Таким счастливым он раньше чувствовал себя только до Падения — и уже практически уверился в том, что все идет как надо.</p><p>Вот только гнезда не было.</p><p>Он пытался доказать себе, что с его стороны очень глупо на этом зацикливаться. Они с Азирафаэлем даже не говорили пока о том, чтобы официально съехаться. В этом была своего рода ирония, ведь неловкие разговоры о совместном проживании стали одним из лучших достижений Кроули еще в те времена, когда он работал на Ад. Но они с ангелом или пропустили этот разговор, или до него еще не дошли, и в итоге Кроули каждый вечер, в промежуток между 17:15 и 17:45, скрипя зубами, расхаживал по квартире, ждал и надеялся, что Азирафаэль вот-вот придет домой, повесит на крючок пальто и слегка растерянно спросит, в порядке ли дорогой Кроули.</p><p>И да, до сего момента Азирафаэль все это делал каждый вечер. Но у Кроули не было никаких доказательств, что это продолжится и дальше. Потому что — а где же гнездо?</p><p>Гнездо для ангела имело значение. Кроули помнил это еще по тем временам, когда сам был ангелом. Гнезда были важны. Ангелы не спали, но гнезда служили им местом отдыха. Они были знаком, декларацией о намерениях. Мой дом здесь, и нигде больше.</p><p>Азирафаэль никогда не упоминал, что собирается свить гнездо в квартире у Кроули.</p><p>Кроули пытался было намекнуть, что совершенно не против. Он даже сдвинул в сторону кое-какие вещи, расчистил пространство. И Азирафаэль тут же заполнил это пространство всевозможной ерундой: шкафчиком, забитым расписанными чайными чашками, коллекцией уютных домашних тапочек, хлебопечкой и машинкой для изготовления мороженого, а еще — блядской теркой для получения цедры лимона, что вообще не укладывалось у Кроули в голове. На кровати Кроули теперь лежал ворох мягких и пушистых кашемировых покрывал, лавандовых саше, расшитых диванных подушечек — и, честное слово, он бы вообще ничего не имел против, если бы рядом стояло гнездо.</p><p>Но гнезда не было.</p><p>По большей части он срывался на растениях. Правда, работало это уже не так хорошо, как раньше. Кроули подозревал, что Азирафаэль их утешает, пока его нет дома.</p><p>Когда они ужинали в очаровательном итальянском ресторанчике в Сохо, ему впервые пришла в голову ужасная идея. Азирафаэль как раз, доедая тирамису, чуть запачкал кончик носа кремом. Кроули предвкушал, как подастся вперед и слижет его, когда Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему — так счастливо и умиротворенно, что Кроули уже не первый раз задумался, как ангел может быть настолько счастлив, не имея гнезда. И тут до него дошло.</p><p>Должно быть, Азирафаэль свил гнездо в другом месте.</p><p>Это было единственное логичное объяснение. Азирафаэль хранил гнездо в месте, которое считал истинным домом — оно было для него этаким запасным аэродромом, куда он планировал приземлиться, когда с Кроули все неизбежно пойдет наперекосяк. И Кроули бросил в ангела салфеткой, сказал вытереть лицо, отказался от сырной тарелки и оставил совсем убогие чаевые. Усевшись за руль, он кипел всю дорогу домой и серьезно раздумывал над тем, не овладеть ли Азирафаэлем грубо и резко на заднем сиденье машины, взяв пример с людей, которые придумали использовать секс как наказание или проявление власти. Но, заметив неприкрытую тревогу во взгляде ангела, понял, что даже не сердится.</p><p>Ему было больно.</p><p>Эта мысль мучила его несколько недель. Где могло быть гнездо Азирафаэля? Самый очевидный вариант — книжный магазинчик, но Кроули довольно-таки часто туда заходил и ни разу не видел ничего похожего. Азирафаэль в течение долгих лет называл домом разные места, но их больше не существовало или они изменились до неузнаваемости. В Раю его гнезда быть не могло — по крайней мере, это Кроули знал точно.</p><p>А потом Азирафаэль пришел домой с озабоченным видом и сообщил, что практически уверен: в квартире над магазинчиком завелись крысы. Конечно, сами по себе они прекрасные маленькие создания, но очень любят грызть разные вещи — и, если спустятся на первый этаж, его драгоценные книги окажутся в опасности. Но Азирафаэль совсем не хочет причинять вред крысам, поэтому… Кроули смотрел, как двигаются губы ангела, пока тот с сомнением перебирал варианты действий, но не слышал практически не единого слова.</p><p>Квартира над книжным магазином. Принадлежащая Азирафаэлю. Ну конечно же.</p><p>Кроули нужно было ее увидеть, никаких сомнений. Кроули охренительно разбирался в боли, и никакая сила в Раю, Аду или на Земле не помешала бы ему, превозмогая себя, взглянуть на этот идиотский круг из перьев и столкнуться с непреложным фактом: даже после всего, через что они вместе прошли, он все еще не был достаточно хорош, чтобы строить с ним совместное будущее.</p><p>Той ночью он лег спиной на до смешного качественное постельное белье, выбранное Азирафаэлем, раздвинул ноги, притянул ангела так, что тот оказался сверху, и шепнул: «Пожалуйста». Азирафаэль слегка удивился — обычно роли у них распределялись по-другому, но гибкие соглашения всегда служили основой их сотрудничества, так что сопротивляться он не стал. Кроули вцепился Азирафаэлю в задницу, толкал его внутрь, все глубже и глубже, и хотел большего. Вот если бы весь Азирафаэль поместился внутри него — и свил свое проклятое гнездо прямо у него в грудной клетке! Азирафаэль кончил, и Кроули застонал, чувствуя внутри теплую жидкость. Теперь что-то, что принадлежало ангелу, досталось Кроули — что-то, что он сможет сохранить. Этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы самому испытать оргазм.</p><p>— Ты в порядке, дорогой? — Объятье Азрафаэля было таким мягким и теплым — и Кроули так хотелось верить, что он в безопасности в кольце рук ангела. — Последнее время мне кажется, что с тобой что-то… немного не так.</p><p>— Я демон, — напомнил ему Кроули, пытаясь хотя бы отдаленно изобразить непринужденность. — Мне полагается быть не таким.</p><p>— Да, но… — Забота в голосе Азирафаэля была такой обезоруживающей, что Кроули поскорее заснул, лишь бы ее больше не слышать.</p><p>К тому моменту как он проснулся, Азирафаэля уже не было. Обычное дело — ангел гораздо строже, чем Кроули, придерживался определенного распорядка дня и к тому же никогда не спал. Но ушел он явно недавно — Кроули все еще чувствовал запах французских тостов. Он вдохнул полной грудью аромат корицы, муската и Азирафаэля и отправился разбивать себе сердце.</p><p>Проникнуть тайком на лестницу, ведущую к квартире над магазинчиком Азирафаэля, было плевым делом для демона с многотысячным опытом изворотливости. А попасть внутрь оказалось еще проще. Кроули захватил с собой отмычки для человеческих замков и гораздо более замысловатые инструменты, которые могли помочь обезоружить ангельские заслоны, но ничего этого не понадобилось. Азирафаэль, этот глупый, доверчивый, прекрасный идиот, оставил дверь незапертой. Кроули невольно почувствовал, как сжимается сердце.</p><p>Он включил свет.</p><p>В квартире ничего не было. Кроули потрясенно сморгнул. Он ведь был так уверен. Но, если не считать валяющегося кое-где мусора — клочка бумаги там, ржавой чайной ложки здесь, — она была совершенно пуста. Кроули прошелся по всем комнатам. Он ничего не обнаружил ни в гостиной, ни в помещении, которое когда-то, судя по всему, было кабинетом. Тонкий слой пыли покрывал практически все поверхности, на подоконниках скопилась сажа. Где бы ни находилось гнездо Азирафаэля, оно было явно не здесь.</p><p>— Кроули?</p><p>Развернувшись, Кроули обнаружил озадаченного Азирафаэля. Ангел держал в руках пирамиду из ловушек для крыс и недоуменно смотрел на него.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь, дорогой?</p><p>Кроули перебрал в голове десятки подходящих объяснений. Он был одаренным лжецом, а Азирафаэль никогда не отличался сильной подозрительностью. Было бы достаточно просто придумать отмазку, в которую ангел поверит, но в итоге изо рта Кроули вырвалось совершенно другое:</p><p>— Где гнездо, ангел?</p><p>— Прости, что? — сморгнул Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Гнез-с-сдо! — не сдержал легкого шипения Кроули. — Твое сердце, твой дом, твой очаг, твой источник пожароопасности. Где оно?!</p><p>Азирафаэль уставился на него.</p><p>— Как это где… дома, конечно.</p><p>— Отлично, — рявкнул Кроули. — И где, черт побери, у нас дом?</p><p>— Дома, — повторил Азирафаэль. — В нашей квартире. Где мы живем.</p><p>Кроули фыркнул.</p><p>— Ангел, я, может, и не самый примерный домохозяин, но уверен, что не прошел бы мимо большого шара из веток, соломы и перьев за диваном. Давай еще раз.</p><p>Он и сам не знал, какую реакцию ожидал от Азирафаэля, но явно не тихого смеха, который раздался в ответ на его слова.</p><p>— Кроули, ты уже давно не ангел, дорогой, и отстал от жизни. Мы больше не набираем материалы для гнезда в лесах и полях.</p><p>К чему это он?</p><p>— Так и откуда ты их берешь?</p><p>— В основном из «Маркса и Спенсера». Еще из «Джона Льюиса». И, конечно, с антикварных рынков. Должен признаться, что последнее время мне все больше нравится сайт Etsy.</p><p>Кроули наконец почувствовал, что до него начинает доходить.</p><p>— Значит, никаких веток?</p><p>Азирафаэль покачал головой.</p><p>— И никакой соломы.</p><p>Кроули вспомнил квартиру, которую покинул утром в состоянии такой ажитации. Плюшевые подушечки и мягкие покрывала, теплые цвета любимых безделушек ангела, смягчавшие острые углы дома Кроули, тонкие, хрупкие ароматы его чаев, мыла, книг — все это заполняло каждую комнату. Азирафаэль принес вещи, которые превратили квартиру в теплое, мягкое, безопасное место — в настоящий дом.</p><p>— А!</p><p>Азирафаэль прикоснулся губами к его челюсти:</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Кроули позволил увлечь себя вниз, в магазинчик, и с особой благодарностью принял из рук Азирафаэля чашку чая. Ангел с грустью его разглядывал.</p><p>— Кроули, дорогой, как ты вообще мог вообразить себе, что я захочу вить гнездо где-то в другом месте, не с тобой?</p><p>Кроули ожесточенно принялся размешивать чай.</p><p>— Даже не знаю. Мы об этом ни разу не говорили. О том, чтобы съехаться. Вот я и подумал…</p><p>— Я и не знал, что нам нужно об этом говорить. — Азирафаэль нахмурил брови. — Но ты прав. Итак. Я хотел бы жить с тобой. Как ты к этому относишься?</p><p>У Кроули не получилось полностью сдержать улыбку.</p><p>— Ладно. Звучит неплохо.</p><p>Азирафаэль улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Уверен? Не хочешь как следует обдумать, посмотреть на перспективу со всех сторон?</p><p>— Не-а. — Кроули уже лыбился, как сумасшедший. — Все логично. У тебя ведь там уже гнездо свито и все такое.</p><p>— Да, — подтвердил Азирафаэль и снова нежно его поцеловал.</p><p>Но Кроули не собирался так просто его отпускать. Обхватив лицо Азирафаэля обеими руками, он углубил поцелуй, вкладывая в его все свои радость и облегчение.</p><p>— Пойдем-ка и мы домой. Я очень хочу тебя трахнуть, а у тебя наверху ни одного завалящего дивана не осталось.</p><p>Азирафаэль рассмеялся, но позволил Кроули сменить вывеску на «Закрыто». Кроули не стал напоминать ему запереть квартиру наверху — там все равно не было ничего, что стоило бы поберечь. Он просто обвил Азирафаэля за плечи и повел в место, которое все это время было их домом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>